


Promise me.

by kittysneaker



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Souji is a supportive friend, Struggling, Tears, Yosuke was raped, bad grammar warning yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysneaker/pseuds/kittysneaker
Summary: Yosuke was getting used to bad name calling, jeers, insults and harassment fromteenagers and adult at his neighborhood since the first day he moved to Inaba.It's never including psychical form, so it didn't matter. He can always shut the noise with his headphoneand music. Until one day, shit hit the fan and Souji try his hardest to pick every piece of his broken friend.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Kudos: 64





	Promise me.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for bad English and grammar, English isn't my first language (im bad at my first language too so idk yikes),,  
> this is like, uh,,, idk, i just want to write Yosuke falling apart and Souji being a awesome there to build him back.

"and if you ever try to tell anyone about this.."  
Yosuke's body flinch at the strong grip around his neck, lifting him up so his face almost same level as the guy. His breathe hiccuped, tears still streaming down his face.  
"I'll make you **regret** being alive, ya hear that? Prince of Junes."  
He said bitterly before letting go of the broken's teen neck, Yosuke's face connected to the ground again.  
  
"Let's go guys." The guy with black hair, 'leader' said and began to walk away without turning back. The four guys just snicker at each other before trailing after their 'leader'. Leaving Yosuke laying there, face planted on the cold ground. He couldn't stop shaking and struggle to breathe. His body ache, he couldn't feel his left legs and he can see purple began forming on his upper arm. He didn't want to believe it's actually happen. He wished its a bad dream so he can wake up from it, but the pain on his jaw and the blood that oozing out of his nose prove that it's indeed a reality. A _painful_ reality.   
  
After a few minutes..probably hours laying there unmoved, Yosuke slowly pick himself up. He had to get home no matter how it's painful to move. Every step feels like he get stabbed in stomach, a aggressive twist of the sharp metal. Yosuke look around, thankfully his school bag and phone didn't get tossed far away from his laying spot. Usually the group will throw his stuff or hide it somewhere, but they didn't do it this time. Maybe they were focused of robbing something else from him other than messing with his stuff. Yosuke wipe his nose with the end of his school blazer and reach for his bag strap, holding tightly onto it like it was his life line.  
  
Yosuke look up at the sky as the sun said it last goodbye. Normally he'll feel relaxed as the black color painting the sky and shining stars scattered everywhere. But this time, he felt empty and numb, his body ache at every move he made. Every time he close his eyes, laughter and snickering can be heard and the faces of the guys appear. He cringed at his own thoughts.  
  
The brunette prayed for both of his parent to not be at home, He couldn't handle another presence of other human at this state. His parent gonna get all worried and nosy, probably frustrated too if they assumed their son get into another childish fight with the kids at their neighborhood. If only it just a _normal fight_ , Yosuke wouldn't mind to have their presence now. Sighing, he walk limply until he could see the silhouette of his house.  
  
His step died as soon as he see a familiar figure standing in front of his house. Standing still, his partner, Souji. Souji were looking at his phone, just to look up from it and his gaze locked with the brunette's nervous gaze. _What hes doing here?!_  
Yosuke thought, he couldn't move.  
  
"Yosuke!"  
Souji called out, he jog toward Yosuke, he raise his hand to hold the other male's shoulder. Yosuke flinch at the sudden action, making Souji's expression turn from usual blank stare to concern.  
"Why you're not answering my calls? and my text? I was-"   
Souji then stopped, he remove his hand from Yosuke's shoulder and place it on the shorter male's cheek, eyeing Yosuke face closely and frown,  
  
"Did you get into fight?"  
  
Yosuke couldn't move. He feel like his feet were glued to the ground. Souji's stare pierce into him. He feel like his soul about to leave his body, the guilt and anxiety swirling around his stomach, giving him sudden urge to puke. He can't throw up in front of Souji, not right now. That'll making the taller male even concern about him. He can't tell Souji what's really happen,   
  
_"Oh nothing, someone just robbing me out of my dignity."_ He can't casually give respond like that.   
_"Oh nothing, I just ran into a pole, you know, my bad luck."_ He can't give that respond that either.  
  
Souji's not that dumb, in fact, He was far from dumb. Yosuke clearly had a large bruise on his cheek and his right eyes,   
what kind of pole would punch you when you ran into them??   
  
Yosuke close his eyes and inhale, his body aching and he can feel tears began forming at corner his eyes. He shouldn't cry right now!   
He shouldn't! He don't want Souji's pity, and the worse of all,  
  
He didn't want Souji to think he's gross.  
  
Struggling to get the word out, Yosuke bite onto his lower lips. He feel weak and pathetic. What should he do?  
The world around him seem to froze, his head feel heavy and his stomach growl at the large amount of anxiety.  
  
"Some..someone called Junes trash.. and, I, just, I just wanted to defend my dad's store so I..punch them and they punch.. me, b..back." He said, mentally cursing at his nervous stutter. The look on Souji's face showing that he's not buying it.   
  
**"Yosuke."**  
  
The brunette flinch. Yosuke knew that tone very well, It's the tone he dislikes the most. The tone Souji always use whenever he demanding for answer. _A honest answer_. Did he really bad at lying? Was he's that obvious? Did Souji has a mind reading power now?  
He can feel Souji's sharp eyes pinning him.  
  
"I know you're the type of person who won't jump onto people that easily. Even when they're insulting or making fun of you." Souji said, the hand of on his cheek get placed back on it previous spot, Yosuke's, _now_ , trembling shoulder. "So, tell me, did someone hurt you?"  
  
that's it,   
  
  
  
_he couldn't take it anymore_.

  
Yosuke's body shake violently as tears streaming down his swollen cheeks.   
Seeing Yosuke's breaking down, Souji reach up and wrap his arm protectively around him, pulling him closer to his chest. Souji feel sick in the pit of his stomach knowing his assumption were true. So someone _did_ hurt Yosuke. Whoever that person was, he'll make sure he'll pay for hurting his friend. Yosuke didn't deserve it. Souji can feel his shirt wet, probably from Yosuke tears, snot and even drool. But he didn't care at this point. What bought his concern are, someone hurt Yosuke and the person was out there, **alive**.  
  
He knew Yosuke very well, the brunette won't include himself in fight unless they were in TV world. Yosuke once mentioned about some people hate-texting him because he were the Junes manager's son. It makes honestly no sense to Souji that some people pick up Yosuke just because he were the manager's son. Yosuke were Yosuke after all, He and his family has nothing to do Junes.  
When Yosuke said people were holding grunge against him because their parent's shop suffering a loss because of Junes, Souji really want to summon Izanagi so he can cut these dumbasses's head.  
  
Souji patting the shorter male's back in comfort, patiently waiting for Yosuke to calm down so he can ask who hurt him. He really want to hunt them down, It didn't matter if It's a girl or even older person. He fight the urge to submit them to his uncle under the fallacy of hurting innocent people. After awhile, Yosuke's body stopped trembling and his strong grip on Souji's shirt loosened up. His eye's were puffy and his cheek stained with fresh and dried tears. To everyone else, Yosuke must look like a mess. Souji never seen his friend so vulnerable before, He look like he was in pain and It's making Souji's heart ache.  
  
Yosuke use his other hand to hold his throbbing head while the others still gripping Souji's shirt, solid grip but not hard enough to leave wrinkles. Souji give him the concern and worried look. "We can talk about it when you're ready, You don't have to force yourself now." The white haired male said with hush and comforting tone, no matter how he desperately want to know who's the person that hurt his friend, He didn't want to push Yosuke over his limit too.  
  
Yosuke slowly look up to him. He look hesitate and having trouble with speaking. Souji messaging his arm slowly and whisper a few encourage words in hope it'll make him feel better. The brunette close his eyes for a moment, inhaling before open them just to met Souji's worried gaze.  
  
"Partner, I.." he stammer, Souji's hand still massaging his arm gently. Waiting patiently.  
"Can we talk inside..?" He asked quietly,   
  
Souji hummed, "Sure."  
  
The brunette suddenly tear his gaze away from the taller one, making Souji's eyebrows raised. The grip on his shirt loosened and Yosuke's fingers shakily wrapped around the end of his dirty school blazer. Yosuke inhaled sharply before speaking again, "And uh..can you promised me something?"  
  
Souji look at him curiously before nodding,  
  
  
Yosuke inhale sharply before asked, "Please don't hate me, okay?"  
  
When the question left the brunette mouth, Souji's eyes widen. He didn't expect that. He will never hate Yosuke. That's for sure, Yosuke were his partner. The best he ever had. There's no way he'll hate him. No matter what happen, he knew he can't never force himself to hate him.  
  
"You know I won't hate you, right?" Souji answered, Yosuke bite his lower lips before turning to unlock his house door. He refuse to look at Souji on their way to his bedroom. Thankfully, his parent wasn't home and Teddy were at Souji's house, playing with Nanako.  
Under his bedroom light, Souji frown grew deeper and his brows furrowed. He can see Yosuke face clearly and how dirty his unifrom are. He also walk limply before sitting down on his bed. Making a creaky sound as he sat. He slide off his bag and place them slowly next to his bed. He avoided Souji's gaze as Souji sit down next to him.  
  
Yosuke suddenly feel so **overwhelmed** as urge to purge grew stronger. He close his eyes, his fingers grip his knees tightly making his knuckles turn white. Seeing his friend so stressed, Souji shift closer and doesn't hesitate to wrap his arm around the shorter's one shoulder, patting him gently. Yosuke's breathe hiccup before he slowly turn toward Souji. Souji can see fear in the brunette's eyes, making him more worried. Whatever Yosuke want to tell him, It must be serious thing. Yosuke once said he was gotten use to the harassment because they were never psychical, is this the first time their knuckles connected to his face?  
  
"Souji." Yosuke said quietly,  
he obviously struggling to keep his eye contact with the white haired male but he force to look into the wide monotone ocean.  
"I,I know you won't believe me, but..I-"   
every word feels like he was walking on fire. It's painful and difficult to puke it out, his eyes began to get watery again. He swear he can hear the disgusting snickers and laughs at the back of his head. The strong grip on his neck, the bruises.. It's aching.

...........................................

Souji pacing around the room, a distress obviously plastering on his face. Yosuke avoid his gaze there and often, looking at his bedroom wooden floor. Souji cursing under his breathe as his hand rubbing his face, obviously trying to wipe off the tension. His fingers then pushing his bangs up. "The fuck is wrong with these people?!" He curse loudly, making Yosuke flinch. Souji rarely raise his voice, let alone cursing loudly.

"Souji-"

"Do you even know how serious this is? Don't you?" Souji cut him off, he look so furious.

"I know, but.."

"And you're not going to tell anyone about this?"

Yosuke silent,

"Yosuke, they _raped_ you! Staying silent won't settle anything-"

" **I know!!** " Yosuke suddenly yelled, cutting the taller one,

"I know,," He said quietly, lowering his head as he fighting the urge to cry for the hundredth times, before continuing,  
"There's nothing I can do about it okay? You think I didn't try? If I could prevent it, I would! I try so damn hard.."

Souji's lips turn into thin line, he walk toward Yosuke and pressed his thumb on his chin, raising his face so their eye's locked.  
The taller male's eyes softened,

"I know you tried, Yosuke. I know you do."

"B,but they didn't stop..I, I was so afraid.. I try yelling for help, but nobody came- I tried everything! And- It was-"  
He shut his eyes, **the tears** , he mentally punching himself like the bruises all over his body wasn't painful enough, his hand shaking as he hug himself, body trembling and aching,  
 _"It's hurt so much, Souji..It's hurt."_ He said quietly, his voice sounded small and broken to his own ears.

"I know." Souji whispered, he slowly joined the broken teen on his bed, wrapping his more muscular arm around Yosuke protectively. The other hand massaging the brunette's scalp as Yosuke rocking his own body. Tears streaming down his face like waterfall, He couldn't stop. The pain are unbearable, It's not only his body but also his mentality, it's scarred for life. He felt **disgusting**. 

Once Yosuke calm down enough to sit and speak, Souji offered to help him to make a hot soup, take a bath and change into his pajamas. At first Yosuke want to refuse but the feeling of stickiness in his bottom makes his stomach twisted. The white haired male gaze didn't leave his figure for a second as he taking a bath, scrubbing his body way too hard till Souji had to stop him before he bleed and change him into his pajamas carefully so he didn't fall down and break his jaw in process. He walk limply toward his bed and lay down, his eyes turned to see Souji standing a few feet away, staring at him with sympathy look.

"I don't need your pity, you know?" Yosuke chuckle bitterly, Souji shakes his head, he didn't forget to turn off the light before joining Yosuke in his bed without being invited. The brunette had to scope over so Souji didn't end up squishing his smaller frame. 

"Say Yosuke." Souji said in the the dark, Yosuke had his back turned so he couldn't see the white haired male face, but he knew Souji were facing toward him since his breathing keep hitting his back. "mm?" He mumble a reply,

"Tomorrow.. let's, tell your parent and then Dojima-san, okay?"

When Yosuke took awhile to respond, Souji's worry grew bigger, he scope closer to look at the brunette. Worried he'll receive a hatred gaze or Yosuke gonna throw tantrum and kick him out his house at 2:00AM. He feel relieved when there's no anger painted on his face aside fear and worry, Yosuke seem like he wanted to protest and hesitate at first, before inhaling and exhale. He quietly mumble a respond,

"Yeah..but,,"

Souji waiting patiently, then their eyes meet, even in the dark, Souji could see faint blush on the brunette's cheek. He look like he was about to cry again. "Promise me you'll stay with me when I explaining this to my parent and your uncle okay?" Yosuke said, voice cracked,  
Souji give him a gentle smile before reach down to pat Yosuke's soft caramel hair.

"Promised."


End file.
